Thorny Devotion
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: The punishment for the crime he had committed was torturous. Nobody believed him, but it was his fault, after all! Months after the World Cake Grand Prix, Henri Lucas was turned back into a . . . fourteen-year-old? /RuiXMariXDark!HenriXIchigoXKashino/
1. The Wheels of Fate that had Once Stopped

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Matsumoto-sensei, therefore I do not own "Yumeiro Pâtissière" or anything related to this manga, game and anime._

**Author's Note: **_Do not ask me where I got this idea, because the answer you'll get is: "I had this sudden attack of plot bunnies while doing my Maths homework." Would you believe me? :D Also, a bit of warning: this fic will feature a dark!Henri.  


* * *

_

_**"Thorny Devotion"**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Prologue- 

_~The Wheels of Fate that had Once Stopped~_

_

* * *

_

Team François had been defeated by Team Ichigo, several months ago. Henri Lucas couldn't believe this glaring fact. To think that he was so sure that his best pupil would be perfectly able to defeat a bunch of kids! He was proven wrong. So wrong that he couldn't quite stomach it.

Henri wasn't pleased; not one bit. He was disappointed—and felt humiliated—at François, his star pupil.

Henri Lucas casually walked to his bed, deep in though, as he went through all the different possibilities on why François—of all people!—and her teammates lose. François had the ability; her skills were superior and, no doubt, she could easily win against those brats, be it at a competition or while asleep. Her recipe for the Dijonaise au Chocolat that was placed in the Court Pâtissier Museum was one of the many evidence of her skill.

Still, Henri thought, lying on his bed, the problem lies how it happened. Team François had the advantage since they are more experienced than Team Ichigo. Also, Team François consisted of the best students of St. Marie Academy. How could they have lost? Skills? No; compared to those children, they're better than them tenfold. Performance, perhaps?

As he kept on pondering too hard on this, he had missed the most obvious reason of all: Team Ichigo had put every emotion they felt towards making sweets and what they want the ones who would eat it smile. Love, care, enjoyment and various bright, heartfelt emotions flooded the sweets. They wanted everyone to feel the same as they do; they want everyone to see what they see; they want everyone to taste what bringing happiness means in their sweets.

The mere thought of it made Henri sneer in disgust. _Who needs emotions when you have the knowledge? Only the weak relay on those idiotic things._

True to the fact that Henri was a prodigy. He was respected and looked upon by almost every pastry chefs in the world. He's one of the greatest, but he certainly lacked one thing: heart.

He didn't have the heart to make the others experience happiness through sweets; that's ridiculous! All you needed was skills and knowledge, nothing else. Emotions? They weren't necessary in accomplishing to become one of the top pastry chefs. They were, to him, almost non-existent.

Henri soon fell asleep after a long time's thinking. Only the weak and the foolish would relay on emotions.

He certainly wasn't one of them.

His Sweets Spirit shook its head, completely disagreeing with its Partner's way of thinking_. If only Henri would look back to what he was before . . . Henri wasn't this kind of person to look down on people. It just wasn't like him!_

The Spirit sighed dejectedly, floating above Henri's head. The Spirit didn't know how to handle him, anymore. In the past, its partner was much, _much _easier to handle and teach. Henri was an enthusiastic child until . . . until he finally reached his goal.

Glancing at its partner with disappointment, the Sweets Spirit flew to its own bed. _If only Henri would see the world with those innocent eyes again. If only . . ._

A blindingly bright, gold light engulfed around Henri's sleeping form. The Spirit gasped, covering its wide eyes with its arm, until the light faded away and . . .

. . . a younger version of Henri Lucas was seen sleeping.


	2. The Beginning of a Horrible Start

**Author's Note:** _*is too happy for anyone's comfort* I'm finally able to update this! After a long time of not updating, I'm starting to feel . . . rejuvenated, I guess. xD Besides, I've always wanted to continue this, though I didn't have the time. Anyways, I now present to yiz the first chapter! Enjoy~!  
_

**Responses to reviews:** (_I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing my Yumeiro Patissiere fics. :) I hope this update would make you happy._); AnimecrazyAlly27 (_Here's the update. :D Hope you'd enjoy reading it despite its length. By the way, I love your avatar_—_Kyouya's hot. xD_); Eiyu. Love. Love (_No, it's not. But I wish it was, but no, it's not. :D_); AzureZephyr (_Thank you for your kind words. ^^ Enjoy reading~_); moonlight27 (_Here's the update; I hope you'd like it!_)_

* * *

_

_**"Thorny Devotion"**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Chapter One-

_~The Beginning of a Horrible Start~_

_

* * *

_

The sun shone majestically overhead, spilling its wonderfully warm rays around the area. It was a warm, temperate spring that day; the sound of rustling leaves and singing birds filled the area with their harmonious tune, the feel of the gentle wind against skin was soothing, and the sight of sleepy students making their way to school slowly crowded the sidewalks.

It was the beginning of a new school year in Japan.

Henri Lucas tossed and turned in his bed, feeling quite uncomfortable for his liking. He pulled the soft duvet over his head, burying it deep inside as the sun's rays were distracting him. He didn't have to get up yet; there was still a good half an hour left for him to sleep. St. Marie Gakuen did, after all, start at precisely nine in the morning, unlike the usual schools where they start exactly at half eight** (*1)**. Henri was glad about this.

Still . . . He couldn't go back to sleep no matter how much he tried to keep his eyes shut. Something was wrong, he just knew it. There was something _awfully wrong_ with him, especially with the way his clothing felt like they were too big for him.

_Wait. Too big?_

Instantly sitting up straight on his bed, Henri pushed the duvet away from him, panting as he stared in horror at his enormous night clothing. 'What . . . What the hell is this!' Henri shrieked in an undeniably childish voice, shaking his head furiously as he got out of bed and rushed to the nearest mirror.

There, in that long mirror, his worst nightmare was confirmed. Henri Lucas, the so-called "prodigy" of sweets, was face-to-face with a younger version of him. He still had that same gorgeous gold-coloured hair, and a pair of mesmerising sapphire eyes, but . . . _Those eyes_ that he was staring intently at were _bigger_ than usual, his smooth face was _rounder_ and he was two feet _shorter_.

These changes unnerved him to no end. He couldn't believe his luck! Not only was Henri _a child_, but he also didn't have any clothes that would fit him! And, to add more fuel to the fire, _how_ was _he_ supposed to teach those ungrateful _brats_ in St. Marie Gakuen? Great; now he couldn't do his job and get paid for the trouble they would be causing him.

Henri groaned in distaste, sitting grumpily at the carpeted floor with his legs intertwined. He rested his right elbow on one of his legs and placed his chin at the back of his hand, staring blankly, yet schemingly, at his reflection in the mirror.

'Henri . . .?' the aforementioned pâtissier's Sweet Spirit groggily called out, searching for its partner **(*2)**. It had spotted a scowling Henri in front of the mirror, and decided to fly to its partner so that it could comfort the upset child.

'Henri, are you alright?' the Spirit asked out of pure concern, scrutinising its eyebrows and frowning in sympathy. Its partner didn't deserve this . . . Maybe Henri did, but this was a bit too much!

'Shut up,' Henri growled, swatting the poor Spirit away. 'Can't you see that I'm not? Stupid Spirit,' he continued to curse under his breath, glaring at the near-to-tears Sweet Spirit sprawled on the floor.

_He didn't have to hit me; I was only asking! Is it _that_ bad to worry about him?_ the Spirit attempted to stand up to no avail. Henri's blow was too heavy and hard for him; it nearly knocked the air out of its lungs.

The Spirit continued to attempt to stand up until it was able to. It stared at Henri with sad, lonely eyes; it could never bring itself to hate that man. After all, they had been partners for a long time; it understood Henri, like he did . . . it looked after Henri, like he did, too. If the Spirit had to undergo so much pain and torture just to get closer and console him, then so be it. The Spirit wasn't a masochist, but if that was the only way, it would have to welcome it with open arms.

'Henri,' the Spirit said in an almost inaudible voice. The said person muttered a "hmm?" in return, biting back a grunt. 'Do you need some help? I could probably give you some clothing . . . but I'll need you to tell me what style so that it won't be something you'd dislike,' the Spirit offered, smiling to cheer the agitated child out. It flew in front of Henri, waving its wand as it got ready to cast a spell.

Henri narrowed his eyes in suspicion before sighing; 'The boy's uniform of St. Marie Gakuen.'

The Spirit nodded in response, chanting a spell as it pointed its wand at Henri to engulf the child with magic. Henri was at the centre of the bright, golden light; his clothes instantly changing until the light died down.

Henri now wore a beige-coloured suit and sepia-coloured trousers, a cream-coloured dress shirt with long sleeves under the suit, a crimson tie around his neck, and a pair of russet-coloured shoes. He had his golden locks combed properly and was wearing a questionable pair of glasses.

Henri took the glasses off, raising a daring eyebrow at the Spirit. 'What is this for?' he demanded in the most intimidating voice he could muster. Sure his voice could be deep and lighthearted when he was _an adult_, but now that he was a child, he found it hard to do so; it wasn't as easy as it was before.

The Spirit fidgeted in mid-air, gulping as he tried to find an excuse about the glasses. It was sweating violently, anxiety written all over its face. 'About _that_ . . . I thought that you'd need a "disguise" to mask your real identity. Is it a bad idea?'

Henri heaved out a tired sigh, no longer possessing the energy to scold his unbelievably _hopeless_ Spirit. He pinched the bridge of his nose to lessen the appearing headache he was feeling. 'Well, I don't think it's a bad idea, but nobody would suspect that I'm the same Henri Lucas as they all know since everybody knows that this is impossible to happen.'

_He used the word "know" too much in one sentence . . ._ The Spirit sweat-dropped, twirling its fingers in its fine hair unease. But if I tell him this, he'd definitely hit me.

'I guess so,' responded the Spirit for the lack of a better reply. It stared at Henri in curiosity, tilting its head to one side as he asked, 'By the way, where are you going?'

'Isn't it obvious?' stretching out his arms, Henri smirked deviously. 'I'm going to attend St. Marie Gakuen. I can't stay here and mop all day—that's boring.'

'I—I see . . .' the Spirit gasped softly, almost whimpering as Henri's smirk grew._ This can't be good._

'Besides, won't it be _fun_ to see Ichigo and the others again, hm?' Henri laughed to himself, walking to the door and opening it, waiting for his Sweet Spirit to come along. He closed the door to his apartment behind him, locking it securely as he was sure that he wouldn't be back for another year.

* * *

**End of chapter notes:**

***1—School in Japan usually starts at 8:30am and finishes at 3:50pm.  
*2—I don't know the gender of Henri's Spirit as it wasn't revealed. I'll probably make it a "she" in the next chapter.**


End file.
